Avatar (Shadows of the Forsaken)
In Shadows of the Forsaken, players are provided with five slots in which they can create a character, known in-game as Avatars. Each Avatar has its own unique level, skills, inventory, and storage; however, all five share their Friends List, Hero Card, and Cyberstorage. Unlike most games, there is no gender option. Customization Options Head *The shape of the head can be chosen based on a few predefined shapes **The predefined shapes are dependant on the variant used *The size of the head can be increased or decreased *The length of the neck can be modified *Eyes and brows can be modified **Eyebrows can be reshaped and repositioned **Eyelashes can be reshaped and recolored **The pupil, iris, and outer part of each eye can be indepentendly resized, reshaped, and recolored *Noses can be modifed **Noses can be either pointed or rounded **Noses can also be resized, repositioned, and rotated *Chins can be reshaped and resized *Numerous hairstyles are available for the player to choose from **Numerous styles of bangs are also available **Extra parts, such as twintails, can also be added to any style *The color of the main body of hair, the tips, and the roots can be independently chosen **Streaks of color can also be added by the player Body *Skin can be made any color **There is a special palette which is limited to only real skin colors **The typical rainbow palette is also available for use *The torso is split into segments, each of which can be resized and slightly reshaped **The chest can be made either flat or rounded **The waist and hips can be made either flat or curved **There are a few types of wings which can be used *Arms and legs are similary split into segments, which can be resized and slightly reshaped **The shoulder, upper arm, and forearm are the divisions for the each arm **The thigh, knee, and calf are the divisions for the each leg **The legnth of the arms and legs can also be modified *Hands and feet can be slightly modified, as well as resized Unique *Toads can customize their caps **The shape can be altered between round and angular **The pattern can be chosen from various different options **The color of the main cap and the spots can be independently selected *Apes can customize their fur **The length and style of fur can be customized **Hairstyles instead apply to how the fur atop the head is styled **They have an optional tail, which can be resized and recolored *Inklings can customize their cap and tentacles **Their body is smaller than usual, and their limbs are shaped differently **The size, pattern, and color of their cap and tentacles can be modified in place of hairstyles **They have larger hands and feet than most other races *Animals can customize their overall body **Hairstyles are replaced by various types of spines, but bangs remain as usual **Eyes are shaped very differently, and as such have different results **Fur style and color can be modified *Robots have mechanical parts which are customized in ways that are approximately the same as organic parts Races There are seven unique races in Shadows of the Forsaken. Human Humans '''come with a number of variations which may be selected upon Avatar creation. The base design will take on an appearance akin to humans of the Mushroom Kingdom, such as Mario and Luigi. The '''Hylian variant takes on a much more realistic appearance like citizens of Hyrule, such as Link and Zelda. The Villager variant has a more simplistic appearance, similar to the main character in Animal Crossing; the variant can also be modified to resemble characters from EarthBound, such as Ness and Lucas. Mii Miis 'can be directly imported from the Mii Maker application, and take on a design quite similar to that of their appearance in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U. They have no unique customization; while the player is unable to change their physical appearance, they are still given multiple options for their clothing. Toad '''Toads, from the Super Mario series, are a race of fungus-like people who populate the Mushroom Kingdom. They are the subjects of Princess Peach, and have a large, spotted cap atop their head. Toads do not have ears nor hair, but they still have bangs and their cap can be customized in color and pattern. Ape Apes 'are inspired by the ''Donkey Kong series, but it incorporates all the different species of ape which each Kong represents. They can be as small as Diddy Kong or Dixie Kong, or set to be as large as Donkey Kong. While each species of ape has its own special features, this race combines them all into one for convenience purposes. Their style of fur and tail can be customized. Inkling '''Inklings are based on the creatures from the game Splatoon. They are similar to the base form of Humans, but have differently-shaped limbs as well as a smaller body and larger head. As their name implies, they are squids, and as such have a cap and two tentacles on either side of the head which can be customized. Animal Based on the Sonic the Hedgehog series of video games, this race allows players to create an Avatar which is a humanoid animal. They can be anything from a hedgehog to a fox, a cat to a dog, etc. Their eyes are large and their animal parts re-proportioned for a human-like body. Their spines, fur, etc. can be customized. Robot Robots are inspired by the R.O.B. which was sold with the Nintendo Entertainment System; as a mechanical race, they move much less fluidly and more choppily. Each of their parts can be customized in ways similar to normal body parts. Category:Characters Category:Shadows of the Forsaken